


火色(嘘)

by lianjiu



Category: M/M - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我有驾照
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianjiu/pseuds/lianjiu
Summary: 就是火色的后续，那些不能播的……





	火色(嘘)

**Author's Note:**

> 演技欠佳衍生而来的车车

王也慢慢揉诸葛青的腰，听到狐狸已经忍不住开始轻喘了，他贴在诸葛青的耳边说:“青，对不起啊，我这人，情商真不怎么样的，和我打直球，我还能听的懂一点……”王也的声音沙哑性感，像是忍受的人也有他，他轻轻哄他，诸葛青就是再气，也被那情色的手法搞得不知道该怎么生气，这个男人几乎没怎么碰过自己的身体，可腰部的敏感点全被他摸了个遍，他要是胡乱全摸运气好撞上也就算了，他是真的每一步都恰到好处，手指游离指肚按摩处全是能让自己呻吟出声的，不禁又觉得羞耻了……

“你……你还说呢，真是不要脸的，那话要我怎么直……直接说出口？”诸葛青还只是被抚摸着话就已经说不全了，王也就咬咬他的耳朵，把它磨的更红，又亲亲他的脖子和肩，让那上面的手指印变得更加深红。“你不刚说了想要吗？”王也笑问，气息喷的诸葛青发痒。

诸葛青简直被羞的不能抬头，把头埋下，王也绕着他的发，把发缠在手指上，轻轻扯着，力道明明不重，可诸葛青却像痛到，受什么天大委屈似的，“还要我主动成什么样？”

“不用，”王也吻住撇下的嘴，唇齿交缠，每一个吻都要有声音传到诸葛青的耳朵，手上从臀移到胸，对红粒也进行了凶狠的爱抚，又是揉又是捏，诸葛青眉头紧皱，嘴巴给堵着了，吚吚呜呜不知道说什么，王也才舍得放开他，便低头把红粒含着，舌头绕那小点打转，贪恋的仿佛要有什么琼汁蜜露能被吸出来……

诸葛青抱着王也，那还未干透的乌黑的发，润湿他的手，他还是不肯叫出声来，还在赌气，可王也眼里此时的他和闹脾气的孩子一样可爱，也和他比着看谁先输，那舌更加放肆了，游离的手也不歇着找能起作用的归宿，王也把手指往里探时还觉得比他想象的好开阔多了，诸葛青闷出一声，红着耳朵说着耻话:“我，刚刚……自己有那个……”怪不得洗的时候也喘出声，那不就是故意要让王也听到的？

王也看这人真是越看越喜欢，想把他狠狠的疼爱，那泪是情潮涌动后快感的见证，而涌起这股浪潮自甘堕落其中的是他王也自身。

“青……”这么想要，甚至乖乖自己开拓了身体，还要人主动，王也话都不能说全，又想吻他了。

当然王也就算急也知道扩张是要好好做的，否则会很痛，诸葛青是什么样的货色他不知道吗，平常看着是出入风花雪月地方的主，其实自慰都能弄疼自己，虽说王也也没啥经验，可百度说初尝禁果或良久未尝禁果的准备工作一定要做，到时候疯起来疼的是这个祖宗，再说手指只是进去时顺利，可再进一根时内里的软肉又紧紧包住了王也的手指，那他的东西进去还了得啊，看祖宗想要的很，自己也只能慢慢和他磨，他空出的手去挤润滑，诸葛青看着都不解:“王也你怎么这么墨迹啊，我都说我做过了……”

可真是服了，王也也不知道自己在忍着什么，可看诸葛青一张颇有经验的脸却是急不可耐，连他本该做好的都不允许，一时间连笑话的对象都不知该是谁。

“别闹了，就您这里，我怕一会儿您该疼，到时候挠的又是我……”诸葛青还想反驳什么，可王也明白他心急，沾着润滑的三指一并进去，听诸葛青又喘一声，就想笑了，“看吧，您可把自己身体顾好啊。”

诸葛青嫌他废话多，可还是乖乖让王也扩张就是了，王也听自己的呼吸都要乱了，看诸葛青潮红的脸迟迟也不褪去一点，忍着摸他的腰问能接受了没有。

诸葛青被他性子都没了，前戏做这么久也是佩服，王也能在这种情况下忍着吧诸葛青都怀疑是自己的魅力问题，诸葛青醉人的嗓子又开始闹了:“能，早能了……你真是的，进来不就好了……”

诸葛青坐在王也身上，王也还在说是怕他疼，他一听就恼，手抓稳王也的肩往下坐，那一时先是发出满意的哼哼，后来觉得不对才知道苦，王也的东西手指怎么比，他这一下吧差点没把自己搞哭，痛感不过比快感少来几秒钟，还好王也掐着他的腰控制他的冲劲，没进去多少。

诸葛青咬着牙，他终于尝到甜头了，可从未有过的痛感在从未被人侵犯的地方爆发开来，那些细碎的呻吟还是从牙缝间流出，王也的手还缠着他的发，往下一拉诸葛青就被迫抬头，王也的吻来的太过狂热，只是对着诸葛青的唇和齿进行啃咬吮吸，让诸葛青难以适应，津液全部来不及咽，只得从嘴角流下是暧昧纠缠不清的银丝，滴在诸葛青的腰腹和手臂。两人哪还管的了这个，情欲当头，使腻歪的人们丧失的不仅是理智，充斥大脑的是满满的占有。

直到身体黏黏糊糊的，诸葛青才推推他:“会不会亲啊……”埋怨地看去，王也却还是盯着自己，有些昏暗的房间能看见他嘴角晶亮，还挂着笑，诸葛青的脸一下便红到极致，怎么他个道爷比自己还会玩？从刚刚开始自己就一直被他的节奏带着走，真是不爽，诸葛青越想越不平衡，在王也脖肩处咬住，也没有松口的意思。

王也任他咬着，用不温不火的声音问他:“青，明天，我们休息的吧？”诸葛青这才答:“嗯……老大没发任务给我……”

这样啊。

王也顺着他翻个身，诸葛青支撑点没了，膝盖跪在床上，差点没瘫下去，王也搂着他的腰，附在他身上，直接整根没入时诸葛青叫的声音很大，却又是南方人的尖和软，诸葛青都不承认刚刚那声是自己的。明明被吓个半死，动都不敢动一下，王也贴着他说:“叫出来让我听着啊……”

王也一北京人，他的“听着”带本地的一点含糊和捉弄，再与他耳鬓厮磨的叫着青，说着爱，诸葛青真的招架不住，乖乖张开嘴放肆的与王也翻云覆雨。

王也知道诸葛青的前端被冷落，手裹住时狐狸又发出好听的哼哼，他靠手上剩余的润滑和刚扩张时诸葛青内里的水再给诸葛青快活，诸葛青不知道他这么会，居然只有快感和舒爽，可屁股里面却被抵着难受，他能感受到囊袋撞击，能听到肉体拍打发出的声音，可前端实在舒服，他不由也会往王也那里送，王也的湿发黏在诸葛青的背上，像是被细线束缚住，让他动弹不得，可诸葛青知道与王也五年的长时间合作里，他真的好喜欢王也，喜欢一个人的情绪不稳定，可感情积累是一点一滴，又得知王也也是喜欢自己的，有比这个更幸福的事情吗，所以王也就算迟钝木讷了点，对他而言又如何？偶尔的嫌烦真是不及对王也喜爱的万分之一，他甚至还会想王也不碰他的原因是因为王也对他的感情不够深，他只是不够爱罢了，可现在这个男人对他进行的动作全都是在顾及他的感受，他手下干的事色情而欲绝，可吻下的痕迹却全是宠爱有加。

诸葛青不觉得有什么理由能说服他王也不爱他，他趴在床上，任凭加快的频率冲击，胸前被床单的摩擦变得硬且饱满，王也送进和退出的动作配合良好，多次抽插给诸葛青的感觉慢慢变成爽，叫的便更加浪荡，这片欲望的汪洋，即使栽了更头都是如愿以偿。

王也仅用单调的后入完成了两人之间的初次性爱，他高潮时诸葛青不知道已经去了两次还是几次，这人漂亮的背上两侧煽动的蝴蝶骨美得不真实，射入时诸葛青抬起身子，那骨头也跟着起伏，送到王也眼前，突兀的白和红夹杂，王也轻轻舔舐着，用温和至极的声音唤他的名字，诸葛青只顾喘，根本缓不过来，要不是王也带着套，他那股要是冲到里面来……诸葛青不想再往下想。

“我是真的爱你。”

王也的声音总是不经意的，像夏日里蝉声躁耳时突下的连绵的雨，像树梢枯落的叶飘到水面上打起不过三圈涟漪，可就是能让诸葛青沉溺。

“我知道。”

诸葛青回头看他，虽然身体疲软的不似是他的，虽然动一下都累的不得了，可还是想瞧他，就是想看到他，想视野被这一人所填满，他还是翻了个身，手指捧住他的脸，与自己的额靠在一起，轻轻的依偎，是恋人情爱之事做尽后给予彼此的慰抚。

诸葛青撩起的在王也身上的贪欲之火，不知还会燃多少次，只不过会越来越旺，越来越烈……

最后的最后，他们只用一个清浅的吻结束，紧紧相拥，不明世俗，不以为意。

——完——


End file.
